Leave Behind the Past
by Shadow14
Summary: The first chapter of a story about Doyle's past. Angst will kick in soon! R/R!! (Feel free to flame ^_~)
1. Default Chapter

It is the year 1892, and a young half-Brachen demon is in bed at the moment. He is nineteen years old today, and he had no friends to celebrate with...

One lonely evening, half-Brochen parents out for awhile, Doyle awoke from a restless sleep from a knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms, and checked the clock; eight at night. He arose from the couch he was sleeping on, and opened the door.

"Yes?" Doyle said through the crack in the door. A man stood there; he had dark brown hair, with sparkling bluish-green eyes, and held a letter in his hand.

"A letter for Mr. Doyle...that's you, I am assuming?" the man said, staring at Doyle. Doyle, closed his eyes, his head bowed, slowly opened them, and looked up again.

"Yes, that's me," he said finally. "Thank you." He took the envelope from the man, and closed the door. I wonder who it's from? He thought. Doyle teared the yellow envelope open, and unfolded the piece of paper.

Dear Mr. Doyle,

I do regret to inform you that, due to recent events, you have neglected payment on your house. We will therefore have to ask you to leave, if you do not pay back the money that you owe. I will send one of my colleagues out this evening to clear out the situation. We do not wish for this to go further than it already has. If this continues for any longer, we will have to take you into custody.

Sincerely,

Mortgage and Financer:

Alec Griffin

"That's just wonderful," Doyle murmered. Sure; his parents were broke, and _he_ certainly had no money. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to give up the house. He had to lay low, or else the demon-hunters from the outside world would catch and slay him.

Times were rough, and demon-hunters were everywhere. In a way, Doyle was a bit hard to sniff-out, for he was only half-demon. Besides the fact, he had already been tracked down once, and barely got the chance to break free. The Powers That Be, immortal guardians who watch over the world, kind of like God, had blessed him with the sight. 

He got visions regularly. Painful ones, yes. Ones about people dying, or getting tortured—something he would much rather not see. Now, Doyle wanted to help people. It is true, yes, but he hasn't discovered his strength yet. He thinks he is feeble and vulnerable to things.

"I better go visit Sarah, God rest her soul..." Doyle thought aloud. And so he slipped on his black leather jacket, and headed out the door, about to visit the cemetary not far off.

A/N: Sooo.....what did'ya think?? It's a story I've made up about Doyle's past. Please, R/R!!


	2. Rest in Peace

There in the cemetary lay hundreds of musty, grey headstones. The one which Doyle would see; Sarah Lemár Ellens, 1866-1881. That was his beloved sister, who died at the tender age of fifteen. He had stopped off at a flower shop before-hand to pick up some assorted roses. He rest these atop the small headstone, bending down in front of it.

"Well, Sarah...here you are...well, here you _lay_, at least," Doyle said softly, tracing the out-line of the letters with his index finger. "Sorry I couldn't make it last week....I had to help Mum'n Dad, ya know? So, sorry..." He looked up at the sky for a moment, feeling glad that the sun wasn't up yet. That was when the vampires came out, and a hood of them had been tracking Doyle for awhile now. 

You see, Doyle had been gambling with the vamps again. He was supposedly "feeling lucky", and bet two-thousand smackers (not to mention his own pair of leather pants, which, by the way, he got back). So, Doyle owed them money, and so far, had not made any to pay the vampires back. So here he was, at the cemetary, the sun about to go down in an hour or so, and he only had twenty bucks on him. Not nearly enough, he reminded himself.

"Well, Sarah...how ya been?" Of course, there was no response. "I hope you're happy up there in heaven. Mum and Dad are bugging me again about my hair. Ya know how they always used to hassle me for having weird hair? Well, I went out and got it cut, God dammit! Did they like it? Of course not! I got a beating again." He wiped his sweaty brow, as it was getting quite warm outside. "Sorry, Sarah. I have to get home before the vampires come out. I promise to come back soon, though. May you be at peace."


End file.
